Red Death
The Red Death is a vast dragon and the primary antagonist from the film How to Train your Dragon. ''The Red Death is by far Pitch's largest and physically strongest ally, surpassing Mor'du by far. Red Death has the third highest intelligence in the group behind Pitch and Mother Gothel. Description At at least 180ft long, the Red Death is the largest living thing that appears in any of the films mentioned in this wikia. It's official sex is not known but it is assumed to be a female as it is refered to by Astrid as a "Queen." It is immensly strong, has a shot limit of 6 and has a petrifying fear factor. It's vast size gives it thick armour and a massive strength. Unfortunately, it is this very size that is the Red Death achillies heel. The mass of the Red Death means that it is an extremely slow creature. The size also makes it difficult for it to hide. The Red Death is forced to hide within mountains... until it gets too big for them! Personality Being a non-sapient creature, the Red Death has little more to it's personality then an innate desire for destruction and revenge. It appears to be an unintelligent lifeform, but it does seem to have a small amount of awareness. When chasing Toothless and Hiccup through the clouds, the Red Death narrowed it's eyes, suggesting that it knew who it was chasing and had a desire to finish them off instead of just killing them. Powers and Abilities While the Red Death does not possess any magical powers, it is still a dragon and like all dragons it has the ability to breath fire. The firejets the Red Death conjures are so hot, they start of as blue. Not only that but they are also wide enough to take out an entire armada of viking ships. Though it is very large and the wings it possesses are tiny in comparison to it's body, the Red Death is capable of flight. The Red Death is massive and as such is equipped with a massive strength, giving it the power to bust through solid rock walls. The size of the Red Death also gives it an extremely thick hide which acts as a massive shield against attacks of any kind from physical to magical. However, like all dragons, the Red Death is not-so-fireproof and a well-timed fire blast can finish it off. Relationships Allies Pitch Pitch is the Red Death's rider. They have both taken to each other as both have extremely vicious natures. Pitch on occassion fuses his nightmare sand with the Red Death's firepower to create powerful weapon and extremely strong blasts. Mother Gothel Mother Gothel and the Red Death have little interaction and not much in common with the exception that they both wish to destroy those who had defeated them in the past. Mor'du Mor'du and Red Death appear to be friendly rivals, if one can call those two friendly. They both wish to be the dominant warrior of the group and frequently compete in "friendly" duels. Enemies Hiccup Hiccup and the Red Death are mortal enemies. It was Hiccup (along with Toothless) who defeated the Red Death at the end of ''How to Train Your Dragon. As such, the Red Death will be extremely keen to get even with Hiccup. The Red Death was also reponsible for the loss of Hiccup's left leg. Toothless Originally, Toothless was in the service of the Red Death (retrieving food for it.) When Toothless met Hiccup however, the two quickly bonded and Toothless showed Hiccup the Red Death. Hiccup and his friends then helped to defeat the Red Death though at first it seemed like they were about to lose the battle. Jack Frost Being an animal, the Red Death is capable of seeing a guardian like Jack. Jack's powers of ice have little effect on the dragon's exterior due to its thick hide and the dragon's breath can melt Jack's ice from a great distance. However, if Jack could ever manage to freeze the gas within the Red Death's throat before it ignites, then the Red Death would be completely unable to attack. Merida Though she can neither ride a dragon nor cast bolts of ice, Merida still poses a sufficient threat to the Red Death. Her abilities with a bow and arrow mean that a carefully aimed shot into the Red Death's eye could blind it. Also, a shot to the back of the throat could stimulate the Red Death's gag reflex constantly, making it unable to breath fire. Rapunzel Rapunzel has a gift with animals (her chameleon Pascal is a prime example of this.) She has the ability to calm and empathise with animals of any kind. This however would have no effect on the Red Death; it's mind is far too savage and aggressive to pay attention. Because she poses no immediate threat however, the Red Death is unlikely to take any notice of Rapunzel which gives her a stealth advantage. Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:How to Train Your Dragon Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Dragons